


EL LUGAR FAVORITO

by Johadma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confusion, Deception, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johadma/pseuds/Johadma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon ha sido finalmente llamado a pagar sus deudas, sin embargo, el precio impuesto por su amigo y deudor, Oswald Cobblepot, será complicado de aceptar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL LUGAR FAVORITO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/gifts).



> Para la señorita Fiorella Díaz. Quien como pocas, disfruta y comparte de este fandom con total emoción.

###### Porque en la mente todo es posible...

La comisaría de Gotham siempre había sido el lugar favorito de James Gordon. Estando sentado en su respectivo escritorio, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en aquel edificio y por qué significaba tanto para él, a pesar de las múltiples riñas que había presenciado. Recordó las simples diferencias con los comisionados y políticos en turno y las verdaderas peleas, como aquel intercambio de balas con Víctor Zsasz, la enorme masacre con Jerome y los Maniax e inclusive la aparición de todo un circo y sus disputas familiares, «también el Pingüino estuvo aquí en más de una ocasión», pensó Jim. 

Sin lugar a dudas aquel edificio solía albergar a las mentes y personalidades más extrañas de su amada ciudad, empezando por su buen amigo y compañero Harvey Bullock, quien poseía un método muy particular para llevar a cabo la justicia. Pero si había existido alguien quien significara tanto para Jim, esa fue definitivamente la doctora Leslie Thompkins. Desde el momento que la conoció y sobre todo que empezaron a trabajar juntos, la vida de James había sufrido un cambio, pues con ella podía ser totalmente honesto sin importar que tan malo pudiera parecerle. 

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y sobre todo de su relación con ella, su lugar favorito en todo Gotham se había transformado. Estar con Lee en su departamento totalmente a solas, sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo, era definitivamente donde prefería estar, a pesar de que en aquel lugar también habían tenido un par de visitas incómodas. Sonriendo ante tal cantidad de recuerdos, Gordon miró la hora, pues era finalmente el momento de salir de un lugar para dirigirse al otro. 

Al subir al auto y recorrer el camino a casa hubiera preferido disfrutar de una mejor vista. No tenía duda de que la ciudad donde había nacido y años después decidiera regresar para establecerse, era el lugar donde prefería pasar el resto de su vida, pero la delincuencia había ganado terreno. Las calles oscuras eran habitadas por la peor calaña dispuesta a realizar todo tipo de atrocidades. «Gracias Cobblepot» se dijo a si mismo girando el volante para finalmente aparcar fuera del apartamento, su nuevo «lugar favorito», pensó. Ante dichas palabras se encontró riéndose de sí mismo al percatarse de que ya no era un niño de seis años cuyo color favorito era única y exclusivamente el azul. 

«Llegó el momento de crecer», se dijo subiendo las escaleras donde pudo percibir el olor de la cena que lo estaba esperando. Aunque Lee no se caracterizara por ser una de las mejores conocieras de la ciudad, Jim reconocía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para cumplir con las tareas del hogar, por mucho que ella las odiara. Desde siempre había preferido la acción, la aventura e inclusive el peligro, cosas que a Gordon le preocupaban, pero en el fondo eran las que más amaba. Sin embargo, últimamente se estaba volviendo más precavida. Pensó en aquella noche en que casi muere a manos de Bárbara y no pudo culparla. 

Llegando finalmente al piso, puso la mano en la perilla para entrar y disfrutar de la velada, no obstante, los planes habrían de ser cambiados. Al entrar se encontró con la mesa bellamente puesta para dos personas, pero eran tres las que se encontraban en aquel departamento. 

– Hola, Jim. -dijo aquel hombre de pantalones ajustados recargado en la barra de la cocina

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Victor? -preguntó Jim con molestia mirando a la doctora quien se encontraba sentada en el comedor. 

– Ponte cómodo. -dijo sin siquiera mirarlo debido a que hojeaba atentamente un libro-. ¿Puede prestármelo? -preguntó Zsasz cerrándolo mientras Thompkins lo miraba con el sueño fruncido ante tan extraña situación. 

Víctor levantó la mirada observando finalmente a Jim quien se encontraba por demás molesto, totalmente inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta.

– Relájate, Jim. Estoy aquí por mandato del señor Cobblepot. Tu amigo, tengo entendido. -Jim frunció el sueño ante tal comentario observando de reojo la reacción de Leslie-. Así que vamos, toma asiento. -agregó Zsasz con una sonrisa señalando una de las sillas vacías del comedor. 

James decidió aceptar lo oferta sin dejar de observar a Victor, quien se mantenía inmóvil devolviéndole la mirada. Gordon sabía por experiencia propia que aquel hombre de nula cabellera era un peleador por demás habilidoso, por lo cual no pretendía bajar la guardia, mucho menos estando Lee en aquel lugar. 

– ¿Y bien? -preguntó finalmente Jim con ese tono de arrogancia, el que lo dominaba cada vez que quería tomar el control de alguna situación.

– Bueno, mentiría si digo que estoy aquí debido a la buena lectura. -dijo Zsasz dejando el libro en la barra para comenzar acercarse un poco-. Pero las razones de mi visita necesitan algo de tiempo para ultimar detalles. Así que cena un poco, adelante. 

– Déjate de rodeos, Zsasz. -dijo Jim apretando los dientes mientras distraídamente le tomaba la mano a la doctora para tratar de apaciguarla. 

– Oh, Jim... -comenzó a decir Victor frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de verdadera molestia-. Esta bella dama, -dijo sonriendo en su dirección- pasó toda la tarde cocinando para ti. Sería una descortesía de tu parte si no comes dichos alimentos. ¿No te parece? 

Jim miró a Lee quien igualmente le devolvía la mirada negando con la cabeza ante tal afirmación. Ambos poseían la capacidad de comunicarse en un idioma silencioso, y en esta ocasión lo utilizaban intentando encontrar el modo de salir de aquella extraña situación. Mientras Leslie señalaba con la mirada los cuchillos que yacían sobre el comedor y James negaba con la cabeza, un sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos. "Funkytown" sonaba a todo volumen proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba Zsasz. Este sin siquiera inmutarse, tomó su teléfono móvil contestándolo con total seriedad. 

– Entendido... -respondió Víctor mirando de inmediato a Jim-. Todo parece indicar que la cena deberá esperar... hasta mañana. -agregó Zsasz con cierto humor-. Es hora de irnos, Jim. No hagamos esperar al Jefe. 

– No iré a ninguna parte sin saber qué es lo que quiere. -dijo Jim imponiéndose ante los mandatos del otro. Sin embargo estos no fueron bien recibidos pues los puños de Zsasz comenzaron a apretarse en un gesto de evidente contención. 

– No seas así, Jim... No esta vez. -respondió Zsasz sonriendo, recordando aquella ocasión en que Falcone era el que solicitaba de un encuentro con el detective-. No es de mi incumbencia pero tengo entendido que le debes ciertos... favores, al señor Cobblepot y este solicita que le sean pagados... esta noche. 

Jim reaccionó con cierta incomodidad ante dicho comentario, evitando las notorias miradas provenientes de Leslie. Esta, aunque estaba perfectamente enterada de ello, había igualmente captado cierto tono particular en las palabras de Victor, las cuales no le resultaban del todo agradables. 

– Dile a Cobblepot que pagaré. Pero no hoy. -dijo Jim mirando finalmente a Thompkins, demostrándole que recordaba la razón especial por la cual realizarían aquella cena. Lee le sonrió, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Gordon. 

– Jim, Jim, Jim... -dijo Víctor soltando un fuerte suspiro-. Si no mal recuerdo, la vez anterior intentaste obstaculizar mi trabajo en un edificio con por lo menos veinte policías. Y terminaste con un disparo. Así qu…

– Oswald no permitiría que me hicieras daño. -interrumpió Jim. Dicho comentario fue tomado con gracias por parte de Zsasz, pero con suma extrañeza por parte de Leslie, debido a la familiaridad con la cual se había dirigido al Pingüino. 

– Muy acertado, Jim. No negaré el hecho de que disfrutaría infinitamente el tener la oportunidad de... enseñarte un poco de modales. -dijo Zsasz mirando a este de arriba abajo con sumo detalle acariciando con sus dedos su propia palma de la mano-. Sin embargo el señor Cobblepot se… molestaría un poco. -agregó sonriendo con cierta decepción-. No obstante me fueron proporcionadas claras indicaciones pero ninguna de ellas... -dijo sacando su arma y cortando cartucho-. La incluían a ella. -finalizó Zsasz apuntando directamente a Leslie. 

Ambos se sobresaltaron de inmediato. No era la primera y seguramente no sería la última vez, que se encontraban en una situación similar, sin embargo Jim conocía la reputación de Zsasz y prefirió no arriesgarse a perder la contienda. 

– Está bien. -dijo Jim finalmente mirando a la doctora.

– Jim… -intentó replicar de inmediato-. No creo que sea buena…

– ¡Lee! -la detuvo Gordon-. Está bien, iré con él. Puedo manejar esto. -su mirada de total sobriedad la apaciguó un poco a pesar de que muy en el fondo ambos se encontraban sumamente intranquilos.

– Bueno… ¿qué tal ahora, Jim? -dijo Víctor interrumpiendo aquella creciente tensión. 

Tomando el libro de la barra se dirigió a la salida para abrirle a la puerta a Gordon, quien salió con cierta tensión evidente. Zsasz mirando hacia la mesa, mostró el libro en dirección a Leslie quien los observaba preocupada

– Gracias... -dijo Victor para finalmente salir del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Ya en el auto, Zsasz lanzó a las piernas de Jim una capucha de tela negra. 

– Póntela -dijo sin dejar de observar el camino por el que se dirigían. Jim lo miró como si aquello se tratara de una broma a lo que este volteó la cabeza con impaciencia-. ¡Por favor! -agregó en un pequeño grito entre dientes a lo que Jim, no sin antes ponerle los ojos en blanco, decidió obedecerle. 

Varias fueron las vueltas y caminos tomados por aquel hombre de negras vestiduras. El lugar al que se dirigían parecía claramente encontrarse fuera de la ciudad, o eso suponía Gordon, quien respiraba con dificultad dentro de aquel pequeño costal oscuro. Una vez detenido el auto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose para después sentir un fuerte jalón en los brazos. Este no tenía atadura alguna por lo que hubiera sido factible liberarse de aquel "secuestro", pero la pequeña amenaza hacia Lee por parte de Zsasz lo hizo pensar mejor las cosas, por lo que no opuso resistencia alguna al traslado. 

Varias puertas fueron cuidadosamente abiertas y cerradas para posteriormente subir por un par de escaleras y una vez abierta una última, ser colocado en lo que parecía ser un cómodo sofá. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Jim finalmente se cansó de tal espera en la penumbra y el silencio sepulcral de aquel lugar. Quitándose la cubierta del rostro, sus ojos tardaron un par de segundos en adaptarse a la luz que lo rodeaba. Parpadeando varias veces, pudo finalmente percatarse de que lo que lo rodeaba parecía ser un simple pero sumamente elegante apartamento. 

– Hola, Jim. -dijo finalmente una voz proveniente de una pequeña cantina ubicada en un extremo del lugar. Aquel tono agudo y por demás alegre fue identificado de inmediato. 

– Pingüino. -respondió Gordon secamente a modo de saludo. 

– Vamos Jim, somos amigos. Puedes llamarme Oswald, ya lo sabes. -respondió este con una sonrisa de complicidad. Acercándose a James, le ofreció a este un vaso de whisky, el cual fue inmediatamente rechazado. 

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -preguntó con brusquedad mientras Oswald se colocaba en otro de los aterciopelados asientos. 

– Bueno, en primer lugar quiero disculparme por cualquier inconveniente que pudo haberte causado esta pequeña reunión. -dijo Oswald bebiendo de su trago-. Espero no hayas tenido planes importantes para esta noche. -agregó con cierto tono de burla.

Aquello generó en Jim el pensamiento de que muy probablemente Oswald conocía a la perfección sus planes para cenar con Lee esa misma noche. Y sobre todo, la razón de dicho evento. «Celebraríamos nuestro aniversario» pensó James intentando no demostrar su creciente enojo, lo cual resultaba por demás complicado. Gordon sonrió con desgana sin decir palabra alguna por lo que Cobblepot tomó la palabra nuevamente. 

– Muy bien. Te preguntarás para qué te traje con tal apuro. -dijo Oswald tranquilamente-. Pues verás. Estaba pensando en que llevamos de conocernos bastante tiempo, y hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos... -dijo distraídamente como si recordará cada una de dichas vivencias, a lo que Gordon comenzaba a desesperarse-. Jim... Me encanta nuestra relación de dar y recibir. Pero empiezo a sentir que es solo por una parte. -agregó Oswald. 

James recordaba haberle escuchado pronunciar aquellas mismas palabras en otra ocasión, sin embargo esta vez parecían contener otro tipo de significado. Esto lo hizo carraspear en un gesto de cierta incomodidad a lo que Oswald no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

– Jim. Estás aquí porque ha llegado el momento de que pagues tus deudas. -esto generó en Gordon cierta preocupación, la cual fue evidente. 

– No pienso matar a nadie. Suficiente fue terminar con Galavan y permitirte hacer… la sombrilla. -dijo Jim recordando tan perturbador evento. 

– ¡Oh no! No, no no no no. Para nada, amigo mío. -lo interrumpió de inmediato-. Tengo claro que eso fue... suficiente para ti. Por el momento. No, en esta ocasión tengo en mente algo menos... quisiera decir violento, pero desconozco por completo tus preferencias. -agregó con nerviosismo bebiendo un trago más de su bebida para tratar de tranquilizarse y sobre todo disminuir su creciente rubor.

Jim no había comprendido del todo aquel comentario por lo que se limitó a sonreír con desgana ante las miradas evasivas de Cobblepot, quien no dejaba de removerse inquieto en su asiento. Con un vaso totalmente vacío, Oswald aprovechó aquello para retirarse un momento y darle la espalda a Jim, respirando profundamente intentando guardar la calma. 

Gordon por su parte, miraba al rededor para observar cada detalle de aquel lugar que evidentemente resultaba ser el nuevo apartamento de Cobblepot. Ante aquellas múltiples cosas que lo adornaban se encontró con una pequeña fotografía de la que fuera su madre, la Señora Kapelput. Pero definitivamente lo que llamó su atención fue otra fotografía justo a un lado de esta, la cual mostraba a un Oswald sonriente recargado en el hombro de un igualmente contento Edward Nygma. 

Justo en ese instante, mientras Jim se preguntaba por el origen de aquella fotografía y sobre todo, el momento y las circunstancias que se abrían llevado a cabo en el momento de tomarla, Oswald volvía a colocarse en su asiento con un vaso nuevamente lleno. Este, al no estar acostumbrado al consumo constante de bebidas embriagantes, sintió de pronto el efecto presente en su sistema, por lo que se sorprendió a sí mismo soltándose un poco más de la lengua. 

– ¿Celoso? -preguntó Oswald arrepintiéndose de inmediato de su comentario, sin embargo era demasiado tarde. Jim sintió un repentino golpe en el estomago al escuchar tal pregunta por lo que de inmediato dejó aquella fotografía en su lugar. 

– Tú y Nygma son... ¿Amigos? -preguntó intentando desviar, evidentemente no de forma exitosa la conversación, sin darse cuenta que con ello parecía más que interesado. 

– Buenos amigos... Solo eso. -respondió Oswald intentando tranquilizar a lo que él quisiera creer, un preocupado Gordon-. Ya te lo había mencionado, de hecho. -dijo con decepción al pensar que a este en realidad no le interesaba-. Larga historia, algún día te la contaré. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Ed- continuó, mientas Jim pensaba en lo extraño que le resultó aquella familiaridad con la que nombraba a Nygma-. Estamos aquí para hablar de... nosotros. –agregó Cobblepot alargándole nuevamente una bebida a Jim, quien finalmente la acepto, pues una parte de él sentía necesitarla 

Oswald, después de haberse terminado un par de tragos más, decidió ser totalmente claro y directo con respecto a sus peticiones. Tema ante el cual Jim reaccionó exactamente de la forma en que se hubiera esperando. 

– ¡NO! -dijo Gordon levantándose de pronto de su asiento. - Esto supera por completo tus locuras, Pingüino. Definitivamente ¡no! -agregó para beberse el resto de su whisky de un solo trago mientras le daba la espalda a Cobblepot. 

– ¿Por qué? -preguntó Oswald con cierta indignación.

– ¿POR QUÉ? -repetía Jim girándose para mirarlo directamente a la cara-. Bueno, tal vez no estabas enterado pero ¡NO SOY GAY! Y además... estoy con la doctora Thompkins. -agregó desviando la mirada, lo cual lo sorprendió. 

– Lo sé... -comentó Oswald con desagrado. Resultaba más que evidente que los efectos del alcohol habían hecho acto de presencia. 

– No podría engañarla. -se sorprendió a sí mismo nuevamente aclarando tal punto. 

Oswald, al escuchar estas palabras, intentó recomponerse de aquel estado de ligera ebriedad. Levantándose de su asiento, buscó la mirada de Jim quien la eludía por completo dándole nuevamente la espalda. Desistiendo en su tarea, comenzó a reír por lo bajo lo cual confundió a Gordon, quien por un momento creyó que aquella propuesta se había tratando simplemente de una broma. 

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó finalmente mirando al pequeño hombre quien observaba un punto fijo a través de la ventana. 

– Nietzsche. -respondió, a lo que Jim no comprendía que tenía de gracioso aquel filósofo-. Él decía: "La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano. -ante su evidente confusión Oswald decidió continuar su explicación-. ¿Me amas, Jim? 

– No… -respondió de inmediato Gordon a pesar de su gran sorpresa ante repentina pregunta.

– Si aceptaras mi propuesta, debido a que aseguras no amarme, no estarías engañando a la doctora Thompkins. -aseguró Oswald-. Esto sería algo meramente carnal. Un negocio. Un pago en especia. Nada menos que un saldo de cuentas. A menos que... no aceptes justamente porque de verdad lo hagas. -agregó Cobblepot disimulando una sonrisa. 

Jim frunció el ceño ante tal argumento. Sintiéndose sumamente ofendido por ello, dejó a un lado el vaso ya sin licor en una pequeña mesa y dirigiéndose a pasos agigantados hacia la puerta se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar.

– Muy bien, Jim. -dijo Oswald levantando la voz-. Cruza esa puerta y confirma lo que siempre he creído. -agregó riéndose por lo bajo.

– Yo NO te amo, Pingüino. -se apresuró a decir Jim dando media vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. 

– Entonces acepta y terminemos con esto. -dijo Oswald retadoramente-. Acepta y nunca más te pediré algo a cambio. 

Jim comenzaba a perder los estribos. Cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños respiró profundamente conteniendo su creciente ira. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de librarse de aquella deuda que tarde o temprano lo metería en verdaderos aprietos con la ley. De pronto una imagen de Lee sentada sola en su apartamento lo hizo recobrar la compostura. 

– Mira Cobblepot. -comenzó a decir señalándolo con el dedo-. No sé qué clase de extraña historia te hayas creado en esa cabeza, pero metete esto muy bien... YO... NO... TE AMO. 

– Muy bien. Es un hecho. -dijo Oswald con una sonrisa triunfal-. Lo haremos aquí mismo. Esta noche. 

Jim volvió a sentirse sumamente molesto con Oswald, con la situación, consigo mismo. Si se iba de aquel lugar Oswald aseguraría que Gordon lo amaba y por no engañar a Lee no había aceptado acostarse con él. Pero si lo hacía, Jim tendría la sensación de que de verdad la estaba engañando. «Sin amor no hay engaño» se dijo a sí mismo Jim a lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar a pesar lo ilógico de aquel argumento. 

– Está bien. -dijo finalmente, comenzando a sentir un creciente temblor en el estomago que le recorrería todo el cuerpo. 

Oswald no podía creerlo. Dentro de su mente esta jamás había sido una posibilidad. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a mirar como Jim se alejaba y vivir con la idea de que este lo amaba muy en el fondo, sin embargo Gordon había aceptado. Este hecho definitivamente significaba, por el contrario, que el detective no sentía nada por él, no obstante, como dirían vulgarmente «lo bailado nadie me lo quita» pensó Oswald con suma satisfacción. En un arranque de emociones, Cobblepot se lanzó a los brazos de Gordon buscando sus labios para unirlos a los suyos. Este de inmediato se interpuso. 

– No. -dijo Jim con dureza, dejando a Oswald sumamente confundido-. Si vamos a hacer esto, será a mi modo. Nada de besos. -agregó sin posibilidad de negociar.

Oswald estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Aquel hombre estaba yendo contra todo lo que creía con tal de complacer su capricho y saldar su deuda. Ceder un poco ante tan enorme victoria no le causaría ningún daño, así que sin más bajó la cabeza para pensar en cómo proceder ahora. 

Tomando su mano con cierta timidez, dirigió al detective hacia la habitación donde comenzó a quitarse el saco e invitándolo con la mirada, Jim comenzó a imitarlo desabrochando los puños de su camisa. Estando los zapatos fuera, Oswald subió a la cama para colocarse de rodillas justo en la orilla. 

Debido a su baja estatura se valió de esto para poder estar a una altura mucho más adecuada y estirando la mano pedía silenciosamente a un nervioso y endurecido Gordon que se acercara. Tomando suavemente la corbata de este, la utilizó para acercarlo lentamente y sin más, comenzar a deshacer el nudo y desabotonar el primer botón de la camisa para finalmente, dejar su cuello a la vista y sin pensárselo más besarlo en aquel lugar. 

James en un principio se mostró por demás reticente ante tal acción. Su cara de incomodidad resultaba sumamente obvia, no obstinante, en ningún motivo intentó detener los gestos de cariño del otro. Los besos en su cuello eran cada vez con mayor intensidad mientras las manos de Oswald comenzaban a recorrerle el cuerpo casi en su totalidad. Tomando las manos de Jim las dirigió a sus caderas para que este hiciera lo mismo, aunque con mayor torpeza. Gordon comenzaba a cuestionarse si aquella había sido una buena decisión. 

Mientras las manos temblorosas de un emocionado Oswald comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón y pantalón del detective, este recordó las últimas palabras que le diría a Leslie antes de salir del apartamento: «Puedo manejar esto» se repitió a sí mismo para finalmente intentar dejarse llevar por la deuda a pagar. 

Conforme las caricias aumentaban de intensidad y la desnudez se hacía más evidente, la mente de Jim viajaba entre la aceptación y la total negación de los hechos a llevar a cabo. «Lo haces por Lee» se repetía incansablemente ante la idea del engaño que sentía perpetrarse. «No hay amor, no es engaño» pensaba con igual regularidad. Sin embargo las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo iban en aumento. 

Con las camisas fuera y la bragueta totalmente abierta. Jim se propuso desnudar por completo al hombre que con la respiración entrecortada se dejaba manipular las vestiduras. Una vez terminado, Oswald se lanzó por completo a Jim que continuaba negando los besos "accidentales" que la emoción le hacían intentar proporcionarle. Este, finalmente se puso de pie para indicar que el otro tomará su lugar en la cama. 

Besando su cuello fue bajando a lo largo del pecho para centrarse en sus abdominales tan sutilmente marcadas. Mirando una vez más hacia arriba, pudo encontrarse con un Jim ciertamente angustiado ante lo que estaba por ocurrir. Con una sutileza absoluta, Oswald introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón de Gordon, quien de inmediato lanzó la cabeza para atrás. «Sólo debes concentrarte» pensó este mientras su compañero sacaba su miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo para estimularlo. 

A pesar de que sus pensamientos aún se encontraban en una negativa, su cuerpo contrariamente reaccionaba de forma positiva ante las caricias de aquel hombre de nariz puntiaguda. Usando la forma particular de esta parte del rostro, la frotaba cual pequeño gatito contra el pene ahora erecto de un Jim que intentaba ahogar los gemidos que odiaba pronunciar. Una vez terminado esto, Oswald comenzó a lamerse los labios sugestivamente mientras se deshacía por completo de los pantalones de James y sin más, lanzarse de lleno ante un oral que había estado anciano realizar desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

Introduciendo por completo el miembro del detective, lamía dese la base hasta la punta realizando ligeros movimientos con la lengua que provocaban en Jim evidentes espasmos de placer. Este intentaba recordar a Lee y alguna de esas ocasiones en que ella misma había realizado esta misma tarea, o inclusive por su mente pasaba Bárbara con quien de igual modo había vivido por muchos años y por ende, experimentado bastantes jugueteos de este tipo. «Aunque no de este modo” pensó repentinamente lo que lo alteró por unos momentos. 

Intentando enfocar su mente en imágenes, fueran estas reales o no. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el recuerdo de aquel joven Oswald temblando de miedo frente al muelle, implorando desesperadamente por su vida. En aquel momento Jim se había visto obligado a asesinar a aquel aparentemente inocente hombre, el cual abría los ojos enormemente esperando clemencia. 

Recordaba que en aquel momento se preguntaba por qué la vida lo había orillado a tener que matar a tan aterrado y por ende adorable hombrecillo. Su cara totalmente pálida mostraba una ternura inigualable ante la idea de una muerte inminente, lo cual enterneció por completo a Jim quien sin más, no dudó en hacer parecer aquello un asesinato. En aquella ocasión la bala había pasado solo rozando y el cuerpo con vida de Oswald se precipitaba al mar. 

Jim abrió repentinamente los ojos ante tal recuerdo y una sensación de suma intensidad que rodeaba su miembro aún manipulado por un efusivo Oswald. Poniendo atención a las habilidades ciertamente grandiosas de aquel hombre, hubo un momento en que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Gordon pudo recordar aquella misma sensación en otra ocasión. Estando en el departamento de policía de Gotham, un hombre de baja estatura y caminado peculiar, entraba en el edificio para devolverle el alma a aquel joven detective, al mostrarse con vida después de tal evento en el muelle. 

Recordó por un momento como al verlo con vida su corazón dio un vuelco que en aquel momento no había prestado demasiada atención, pues suponía que este se debía a que no habrían posibles represalias por el asesinato de un nombre que evidentemente estaba con vida. Sin embargo, en este instante comenzaba a experimentar la misma sensación. Un alivio ante una revelación que su mente racional no parecía procesar pero su cuerpo entendía a la perfección. 

En aquella ocasión Jim había sentido un enorme alivio ante la mirada de aquel hombre con vida, pero sobre todo una infinita felicidad por volver a ver aquel rostro de innata ternura. Un hombre que a pesar de sus acciones contenía un gran corazón y por el cual estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Y en esos momentos estaba la prueba. De pronto aquella palabra le llegó como un golpe a la cabeza. «Amor» pensó inesperadamente, con lo cual estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo de aquel lugar. El miedo comenzó a inundarlo. Si aquello que estaba sintiendo, o peor aún, recordando de hacía tanto tiempo, era lo que pensaba, sus acciones daban como resultado un engaño en toda la extensión de la palabra. 

Mientras tanto Oswald, quien notaba cierta alteración por parte de Jim, se detuvo por un instante. Mirando el rostro sorprendido e impactado de Gordon, se quedó totalmente quieto sin saber si debía o no continuar. «No» pensó Jim, «si estoy haciendo esto es por Lee, por nosotros, no por amor a este... hombre». Con total decisión se lanzó a los brazos de Oswald para en un movimiento, levantarlo y recostarlo en la suave cama. James estaba dispuesto a acabar con ello para volver a casa a los brazos de Leslie. Sin embargo mirar a Oswald en aquella posición, «tan desprotegido» pensó, torció uva vez más sus pensamientos y por ende sus emociones. Esto a su vez le generó un repentino arranque de ira. No estaba dispuesto a cambiar lo que tenía por aquel hombre que seguramente lo estaba manipulado. Había jugado con su mente para confundirlo y ahora él estaba dispuesto a jugar con su cuerpo para vengarse. 

Sin más, Jim le soltó una nalgada que resonó en todo el departamento, el cual fue apenas ahogada por el pequeño quejido de Oswald.

– ¿Esto es lo que querías, Pingüino? -preguntó retóricamente con rudeza mientras volvía a golpearle las nalgas hasta enrojecerlas.

Oswald había imaginado en un sin fin de ocasiones aquel encuentro con James. Y aunque este generalmente era de un carácter mucho más relajado y hasta cierto punto romántico, no podía negar que aquello le resultaba sumamente excitante. Para él, Jim siempre había sido sinónimo de fortaleza. Era un hombre de total rectitud que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir con sus principios, y sobre todo, defender a los que le importaban. Esa mascara de hombre dominante estaba siendo representada en estos momentos mientras su mano chocaba contra sus doloridas nalgas. Lo cual sin duda comenzaba a aumentar su erección notablemente.

Jim golpeaba una y otra vez comenzando a sentir un picor a lo largo de la palma. Mirando lo enrojecida que está se había puesto, se detuvo unos segundos para notar la expresión en el rostro de Oswald, el cual se encontraba entre el sufrimiento y el gozo absoluto. Esto le provocó a James un cosquilleo en la punta del pene, el cual se ponía cada vez más duro. Percatándose de su creciente excitación, volvió a golpear el trasero de Cobblepot para, sin pensarlo más, tomar sus miembros y comenzar a acariciarlos. Notando aquella tarea un tanto complicada debido a la poca habilidad con su mano no dominante, giró rápidamente a Oswald para quedar frente a frente y comenzar a rozar su miembro con el de este y así, masajearlos con ambas manos al mismo tiempo. 

Al observar la expresión del Pingüino, la cual demostraba un nivel de total excitación, pensó en su propia expresión que a juzgar por las sensaciones experimentadas, era más que probable que lucieran similares. Esto provocó en Jim cierta irritación recordándose a sí mismo que estaba en aquella situación debido al «pago de una deuda, simplemente», pensó. Por lo que sin más, le soltó a Oswald una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, para liberar dicho enfado. Aquella actividad no era otra cosa más que un pago que le había sido solicitado y él, como buen deudor, había aceptado pagar. «No es otra cosa» pensaba Jim con amargura aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias. Cobblepot ante tal nivel de sensaciones estuvo a punto de besar nuevamente a Jim, sin embrago este lo detuvo. Colocando la palma de su mano sobe su rostro, lo empujó con fuerza hacia la cama.

Aún molesto al presenciar los gestos de evidente gozo por parte de Cobblepot, decidió girar a este violentamente para ponerlo de espaldas, con lo cual de inmediato le ordenó se colocara a cuatro patas. A pesar de la rudeza con que realizara dichas acciones, le resultó sumamente complicado el no acariciar su espalda con cierta delicadeza. Estando completamente listo, introdujo lentamente su miembro en un Oswald que lo aceptó gustoso. Jim apretó los ojos para no presenciar tal momento, pues una parte de él seguía repitiéndose que aquello era por Lee. Que aquello eran las consecuencias de recurrir a la ilegalidad para resolver sus problemas. Sin embargo las sensaciones que experimentaba eran más fuertes que su lógica negativa. 

Entrando y saliendo lentamente de aquel pequeño cuerpo, sentía como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba en una señal de evidente éxtasis. Dichos placeres nunca antes experimentados volvieron a remover sus emociones, a lo que en un gesto de total molestia decidió aumentar la fuerza con la cual realizaba sus envestidas. Esto evidentemente fue notado por Oswald, quien cada vez contenía menos sus gemidos de satisfacción ante placentera y agradable violencia. 

Jim comenzaba a enterrar sus uñas en las caderas de Cobblepot, quien apretaba los puños sobre las sabanas de la cama, sufriendo y gozando de aquella ambivalente sensación. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus cada vez más sonoros gemidos excitaban intensamente a Gordon, quien había decidió observar toda la acción por más extraña que le pareciera. Debido a que, ya no tan en el fondo, se encontraba disfrutando de todo aquello que lo embriagaba. El poder ver su miembro entrando y saliendo con suma fuerza y velocidad en Oswald resultaba por demás agradable, mientras su boca se abría ahogando sonidos de placer acompañados de una respiración entrecortada. 

El goce que le generaban las expresiones de Oswald era tal que tenía la necesidad de observarlas más de cerca, por lo que tuvo que detenerse, lamentablemente para ambos, y en un movimiento rápido y continuo, girar sobre sí mismo para quedar sentado en la cama y así, Cobblepot quedara de bruces sobre él. Mirándose directamente a los ojos por varios segundos, igualando el ritmo de su respiración agitada, Oswald se dejó llevar por la intimidad del momento intentando besar una vez más aquellos labios. Como era de esperarse este fue rechazado ofreciendo su cuello para llevar a cabo dicha tarea.

Percatándose de la creciente frustración en el rostro del Pingüino, James levantó por la cintura el pequeño cuerpo de aquel hombre para lentamente, introducirse de nueva cuenta en él. Observando perfectamente como sus labios formaban una enorme "O" que expresaba el deleite de aquella acción, el ritmo del va y ven se recuperó de inmediato para aumentar con el paso de los segundos. Sus respiraciones agitadas volvieron a hacerse presentes así como los gemidos ya nada disimulados por parte de Cobblepot, quien aferraba sus uñas en los hombros de Jim. El movimiento era continuo y totalmente rítmico aumentando de velocidad a cada instante, con lo cual Oswald, al saberse observado directamente por Gordon, ocultó su éxtasis apoyando su rostro sobre el cuello de este. 

– ¡Oh! Mi Jim... -pronunció Oswald en un susurro entrecortado-. Te amo. -agregó accidentalmente sin siquiera notarlo debido a la excitación del momento.

Aquellas palabras resultaron por demás inesperadas para el implicado. Todo el tiempo había estado creyendo y repitiéndose constantemente, que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar el “Rey de Gotham”, lo había utilizado única y exclusivamente para su placer sexual, sin embargo, aquella acallada confesión había surgido desde lo más íntimo de su ser. El rostro enrojecido de Oswald lo enterneció por completo recordando el momento que lo vería con vida entrando por el umbral del departamento de policía. 

Esta noche había decidido aceptarla debido a su deuda y al amor que sentía por Leslie Thomkins, sin embargo en aquel punto, al escuchar aquellas palabras, había decidido complacer dichas demandas por el hombre que gozaba entre sus brazos. Un hombre solitario que lo había perdido todo y jamás había tenido a alguien a quién recurrir. Un hombre que sin poseer nada, había llegado hasta aquel punto que, aunque por el camino equivocado, formaba parte de los pináculos de aquella ciudad. 

«Esta noche lo haré por ti» pensó Jim finalmente dejándose llevar de lleno ante lo que se estaba resistiendo. Entre besos y gemidos directamente en su oído, James pudo experimentar sin traba alguna todas las sensaciones que a lo largo de la experiencia se esforzaba por evitar y contener. Esto consecuentemente lo orillaba cada vez más deprisa a la satisfacción de lo que parecía ser un explosivo orgasmo. Experimentando por completo la presencia de Oswald en una total cercanía, cerró sus ojos para deleitarse con el placer del éxtasis bañando por completo su ser. Sin poder evitarlo se vino dentro de Oswald quien se percató de esto levantándose agotado para de inmediato desplomándose en la cama. 

Jim realizó lo mismo. Mirando a aquel hombre que respiraba con dificultad, pudo notar la erección de este aún en el aire, por lo que dudando solo unos segundos, decidió lanzarse a una nueva experiencia. Besando el cuello del Pingüino, este se sorprendió ante tal conducta donde no era él el que la realizaba. Aquellos besos fueron bajando poco a poco por su pálido pecho para detenerse unos segundos en su abdomen, provocándole cosquillas. Una vez en las zonas de interés, James miró directamente a los ojos de Oswald quien esperaba sorprendido e impaciente. Este a pesar de todo, estaba a punto de replicar, de cuestionar el comportamiento inesperadamente interesado del detective, sin embargo una repentina sonrisa en el rostro de Jim lo detuvo, permitiendo que este comenzara su labor. 

Mirando directamente el pene que apuntaba al cielo y tomándolo con una mano, comenzó a masajearlo poco a poco. A lo largo de este se ayudaba con los dedos separados para tocar diversas zonas al mismo tiempo. Dicho gesto causó sus respectivos efectos de inmediato, pues Oswald se mordía los labios gimiendo por lo dentro. Utilizando su pulgar, Jim puso cierto énfasis en la punta, pasando este con delicadeza a lo largo y ancho de esta sección en particular. Sin pensárselo más, totalmente dispuesto a complacer a aquel hombre de mejillas encendidas, se introdujo el miembro de este en la boca para deleitarlo con tales placeres. Las habilidades que poseía con las manos no se comparaban en lo más mínimo con las poseídas por aquella lengua enloquecida que recorría sin trabajo cada una de las zonas existentes, por lo que Oswald, con total satisfacción, no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo y finalmente eyacular en la boca de Jim. 

– Lo siento -se disculpó Cobblepot con el rostro enrojecido y la respiración entrecortada, mientras Gordon se limpiaba la comisura de los labios sonriendo con complicidad. 

James comenzó a andar a gatas sobre la cama hasta ponerse a la altura de Oswald quien no podía dejar de sonreír y evitar la mirada del otro con cierta timidez. En un último intento por besar aquellos rosados labios, estos fueron esquivados. Jim giró sobre sí mismo para acostarme boca arriba y soltar un fuerte suspiro que denotaba cansancio. Cobblepot, quien suspiró de igual modo, aunque evidentemente por decepción más que por agotamiento, se limitó a recargar su cabeza en el pecho del otro para, cruzando su brazo en un tierno abrazo, disponerse a dormir. 

A la mañana siguiente Jim despertó cuando el sol estaba dando sus primeros rayos a través de los altos edificios de aquella ciudad. Mirando hacia un lado se encontró con un apacible Oswald que dormía tranquilamente. Gordon se puso sobre su costado para poder apreciar aquel rostro, el cual al dormir se deshacía de todas las posibles caretas que poseía para mostrar fuerza y poder. Levantando su mano quitó un pequeño mechón de cabello que atravesaba su frente, para de pronto sorprenderse a sí mismo sonriendo como un adolescente… «enamorado», pensó de pronto, lo que provocó en él una repentina incomodidad. Ante esto, decidió levantarse en silencio para caminar directamente a la ducha.

Una vez dentro, se miró al espejo cuestionándose quién era la persona que le devolvía la mirada. Recordó sus argumentos de la noche anterior y como en cierto modo estos habían ido cambiando conforme avanzaba el momento. Negando con la cabeza se dispuso a abrir la regadera para intentar despejar su mente y lavar sus pensamientos que parecían por demás equivocados. «Lo hice por Leslie», se repetía una y otra vez entre espuma de jabón y regaderazos de agua caliente. 

Una vez terminado su baño y con lo que creía él, una mente perfectamente aclarada, se colocó su ropa para disponerse a salir a hurtadillas de aquel lugar. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un Oswald envuelto en una bata de color oscuro, totalmente encantado tarareando una melodía mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser el desayuno. 

– Buenos días, Jim -lo saludó con alegría-. Ya está el desayuno. ¿Café? -agregó mostrando una taza vacía frente a su rostro. Jim no supo qué decir en un momento, su corazón dio un vuelco que le provocó un hormigueo en el estomago difícil de explicar, al menos a sí mismo. Por lo que no le quedó de otra que reaccionar del único modo en que sabía hacerlo cuando la situación se volvía complicada. 

– No. -contestó secamente con el sueño fruncido-. Vine a pagar una deuda y ha sido saldada. -agregó dando media vuelta para tomar su chaqueta que se encontraba perfectamente doblada sobre el sofá, donde la noche anterior todo comenzaría. Caminando directamente hacia la puerta, este tomó la perilla para girarla y salir de aquel lugar preguntándose que cosa, por primera vez en su vida, le inventaría a Leslie. 

– Jim... -lo detuvo Oswald con la voz temblorosa, dando apenas un par de pasos en su dirección. Este sin siquiera voltear comenzó a respirar con dificultad ante las posibles palabras del otro-. Gracias... -agregó finalmente con cierta duda.

James se quedó totalmente estático frente a la puerta con la absoluta certeza de que aquel hombre de adorable sonrisa iba a decir algo más, pero tuvo miedo de hacerlo, por lo menos en un estado de total atención libre de todo deleite sexual. Apretando los puños se percató de que había habido algo que él también hubiera querido hacer y por el mismo temor jamás se atrevió, y que si cruzaba aquél umbral, jamás tendría oportunidad y sobre todo, «jamás tendré el valor de hacerlo», pensó. Dando media vuelta con rapidez, arrojó su chaqueta al sofá caminando a pasos agigantados en dirección a Oswald, quien lo miraba sorprendido sin saber qué decir o hacer. 

– Oswald... -pronunció finalmente en apenas un susurro aquel nombre familiar que usaría en contadas ocasiones en que sin saberlo, sentía preocupación por aquel hombre. 

Tomando suavemente el rostro de este entre sus manos se fundió finalmente en un profundo beso que con tantas ansias había sido esperado. Oswald totalmente impactado pero sumamente complacido, rodeó con sus manos la cintura del detective aceptando gustoso aquel gesto que expresaba más que cualquier palabra. Mientras tanto Jim aceptaba finalmente que todo aquello lo había hecho a fin de cuentas «por amor», pensó. 

Su negativa total a no aceptar la propuesta de inmediato se debió todo el tiempo al miedo de que se dieran a conocer sus sentimientos ante Oswald. Mientras que si aceptaba, llegaría finalmente el momento de reconocer, sobre todo ante sí mismo, la existencia de estos. Evidentemente aquel momento de juntar sus labios sería el gesto definitivo con el cual se llevaría a cabo una inconsciente aceptación del amor y deseo que sentía por aquel hombre, «el Rey de Gotham», pensó. 

Por un par de segundos pasó por su cabeza el engaño que estaba perpetrando a la mujer que igualmente amaba, sin embargo recordó las palabras de Nietzsche que anteriormente citaría Cobblepot. Aquellas donde el engaño a uno mismo es en definitiva, la mayor de las mentiras. Y después de lo que había disfrutado y aún disfrutaba, sería el mayor de los engaños no poder expresarlo. Mientras sus labios se mantenían fundidos en un beso interminable, se preguntaba si un hombre podía tener más de un lugar favorito en aquella enorme ciudad. Sonriendo ante la idea de ser un adulto, separó sus labios para encontrarse con el adorable rostro que le sonreía de regreso. 

– Sin azúcar... –respondió finalmente rompiendo el eterno silencio, a lo que Oswald rió por lo bajo apresurándose a servir el desayuno.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia son bienvenidos.


End file.
